


Already Married..?

by becauseimawinchester



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Riley and Bozer and what they’ll think, Smut, Vegas Wedding, already married thou, for Mac, getting married, our boys finally admit their feelings, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: After Sarah Alder’s wedding Mac and Jack agree to get married if they’re both single when Mac turns 30. They head to Vegas the weekend of Mac’s thirtieth only to find a interesting bit of information from the courthouse..





	Already Married..?

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be much longer than expected.. but I wrote this all on mobile so be impressed! ;p

Two years ago. They promised each other, two years ago.. in the aftermath of Sarah Adler’s wedding.. in the midst of many beers and pizza and a Die Hard marathon they promised that if they were both single by Mac’s 30th birthday, they would run off to Vegas and get married. To each other. 

Yes, okay they were both drunk and thinking of “the one that got away” (Sarah for Jack, Nicki for Mac). The next day they didn’t remember much of their evening, except their promise.. it was too much to forget. After they’d sobered up, both men expressed how much they’d took the promise to heart. 

Standing at the door of their room, they looked back at the two single, unmade beds behind them - both thinking of what’d it be like to share a bed with the other man.. two years later. If only.. 

Jack clapped Mac on the shoulder and brought him in for a hug,

“I really had fun this weekend, despite seeing the woman I thought I’d love forever marry another man,” he murmured, avoiding Mac’s dangerously blue eyes. Afraid he was too vulnerable to hide his true emotions if we were to look the blonde in the eyes.

“I’m glad I came with you, Jack. I couldn’t imagine how hard that was for you, and to have went through it alone would have been even worse,” Mac replied. 

“And hey, about our promise.. if you’re having second thoughts, I’d understand if yo..” Jack was cut off by Mac’s lips on his.. just a for a moment, but it was enough to take Jack’s breath away. 

“Jack, I made promise to you and I meant every word.” Mac reassured him. 

“M-me too..” the brunette replied, dumbfounded. The two caught their plane home and that was that. It was never spoke about again.. 

until about a week before Mac’s 30th...

•••

Jack was ruined. From the moment Mac’s lips touched his two years ago he knew he was absolutely screwed. No way could he think about kissing anyone else, not after that. It wasn’t even that much of a kiss, just a peck! But it made Jack’s heart skip like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

Jack had always had a thing for Mac, ever since they left the service. Probably before that even, but he’d never realized it until they came home. But he never thought Mac would return his feelings. Mostly because as far as Jack knew, his partner was straight... then again.. Jack through the was straight too, until he met Mac. 

For the two years since that day, Jack had avoided any woman, or man, who had shown interest in him. Unintentionally at first, only realizing what he was doing a few months later.. he just didn’t want to destroy any possible future he could have with Mac. 

About a week before Mac was turning thirty, they were out on Mac’s deck having beer and burgers after a particularly awful mission. Riley, Cage and Matty had already left for home; Bozer was crashed out on the couch.. just the two of them, sitting a tad to close to each other around the fire. 

“So.. the big three-oh is next week, hm? You nervous old man?” Jack teased tentatively, terrified of the conversation they were about to have. 

“Yeah, I’m sort of excited actually,” Mac replied matter-of-factly as he smiled back at his partner. 

“Oh really? Mr. ‘Birthdays are stupid’ is actually looking forward to turning 30? May I ask why?” Jack ask, trying not to overthink the situation. And most definitely trying to ignore the small box, that seemed to weigh a thousand pounds at the moment, in the pocket of his leather jacket. 

He wasn’t about to assume he knew Mac still wanted to honor the deal he’d made.. but he did have his father’s wedding ring stashed away with his dog tags.. he’d always imagined it’d be the ring he wore. But if Mac wanted to honor their promise, Jack couldn’t imagine anything sweeter than seeing his daddy’s ring on Mac’s finger. He’d brought it just in case. 

“Jack, you know why,” Mac whispered, looking at the older man under half-hooded eyes and those blonde lashes. Slowly, Mac reached out for Jack. His hand on the brunette’s cheek, Mac leaned in and kissed Jack passionately. 

Jack tensed at first, shocked beyond belief by Mac’s kiss. 

“You..” the Delta force stumbled over his words, “you.. want to keep our deal?” he ask, hands on Mac’s shoulders

“After we got home two years ago I realized how much I was actually hoping I would have shitty luck dating the next two years..” Mac explained, “I wanted to ask you out, but I didn’t know if you felt the same or if I was just a backup plan.” 

“God, Mac” Jack almost moaned, “‘corse you were never just a back up plan.” Jack kissed Mac again, leaving their foreheads pressed together as he added. “Here, I’ll prove it. I’ve gotchyou somethin’..” he whispered, not willing to remove himself from Mac. 

Jack kissed a very confused Mac before pulling back and digging into his jacket pocket. Getting on one knee, he turned to Mac, ring box extended, and...

“Okay, umm.. I’ve had my daddy’s ring ever since he passed, I’d always planned to wear it when I got married but I’d be honored if you wore it,” Jack swallowed thickly, still scared of rejection, “Angus MacGyver, will you marry me?” 

Mac pulled Jack’s face to his, kissing him again before replying with a breathy, “Yes, Jack, I’ll marry you.” 

Jack returned to his seat on the stoop beside Mac, sliding his father’s ring on Mac’s finger. 

“You could never be just a backup plan, Mac. Just didn’t think you’d feel the same,” the older man said at Mac’s ear. 

The rest of the night was spent in Mac’s bed, kissing and cuddling and making plans for Vegas the following weekend. They talked about everything they’d felt for each other over the years, especially the last two; exchanging long-overdue kisses throughout the conversation. 

By morning their plans were made: they’d leave in two days - just enough time to arrive the day before Mac’s 30th. They decided they’d get married on Mac’s birthday, Jack explaining that Mac deserved a reason to enjoy birthdays again. The agents also agreed not to have sex until their wedding night, wanting to make the experience more meaningful. 

•••

“I’m sorry sir, but there’s already a marriage license under the name and SSN you gave...” the older woman behind the counter at the courthouse informed Jack. This was their first stop, before they even checked into their hotel room, to get their marriage license before the big day. 

“What..?!?!!” Jack’s voice cracked in surprise. How could he already be married!! He’s never even been engaged..? “How is that possible..?” 

“Wha-..? Who is he married to,” Mac ask, looking hurt. 

Jack swung and arm around his fiancé’s waist, pulling him close and kissing his cheek, 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get this taken care of. I’m going to marry you Angus,” Jack whispered seductively in Mac’s was, “I promise.”

“The spouse is listed as Angus MacGyver,” she stated, looking up at the agents through her glasses, “the marriage license was obtained almost exactly four years ago,” she continued, rattling off the date of Mac’s 26th birthday.. the one they’d taken a trip to Vegas to celebrate after finishing a mission nearby. 

“WHAT,” the two agents said in unison. They were already married? That couldn’t be right.. could it? 

“Yep, says here you hyphenated your name to MacGyver-Dalton,” the woman explained. 

“Give us a moment, would you?” Jack pulled Mac away from the counter, turning to discuss their situation. 

“Jack, what the hell? I don’t remember getting married.. how the hell did we pull this off.. the team was with us that weekend.?!” Mac sputtered, desperate for answers. 

“I have no clue, we got so drunk that night man. I can’t believe this, we don’t even remember it - we were supposed to have this incredible weekend together and now it’s too late..” the older man whimpered, defeated. 

“Maybe it’s not...” the blond turned back to the counter, “can we renew our vows here? I’m Angus MacGyver and I’d like to have a ceremony to remember with my fian- I mean my husband,” he corrected himself, pulling Jack to him by the waist. 

“Well yes of course Mr. MacGyver-Dalton! Congratulations you two, on four years of marriage,” she said happily, “when would you like to have the ceremony?”

“Tomorrow,” Mac smiled at his man, “two pm sound good to you, Jack?” 

“Perfect,” Jack murmured, kissing Mac’s nose. 

•••

The next morning the two had a romantic breakfast before heading to the jewelry store to find Jack a wedding ring. Neither of them were very picky, soon they settled on a simple gold band, similar to Jack’s father’s ring. 

Back in their hotel, the two helped each other adjust their tuxes, stealing kisses along the way as they got ready for their wedding. 

“I can’t you made me wait another night for sex, were already married you prude!” Jack muttered as Mac was fixing his husbands bow tie. 

“Well, it’s only a bit until we have a wedding we both remember, then I promise you can jump me in the limo if you’d like..” Mac said smugly. 

Jack grumbled a reply that in no way resembled actual words.. but just forty minutes later, standing at the alter of the chapel building, he was different. 

“Angus MacGyver, I think I’ve loved you since the first time you’d saved my life, but I didn’t realize it until we hit US soil again. I never would have admitted then, but I’ll won’t ever forget being in awe of the scrawny little blonde with the silly hamburger name who’d just saved my damned life with a piece of chewing gum and a Swiss Army Knife. You’ve been there for me in ways nobody has before, saved my life more times than I can count and there is no one else I’d trust to watch my back. Mac, I promise I’ll always have your back, forever. On and off the job. I cannot imagine spending my life with anyone else, I love you Carls Jr.” Jack added his old nickname for Mac to lighten the mood, since both of them had began to tear up. 

Mac whipped away a couple tears and started his vows, 

“Well for a ‘loud mouthed knuckle-dragger’ you sure can have a way with words when you want to,” Mac started, getting a weird look from their minister which both men ignored. 

“I’m not sure I realized how much I loved you until we got back to the states. I didn’t let myself admit my feelings before then because I figured I’d never see you again once we were home, but you haven’t left my side since and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Despite all the crap we’ve been through, you’ve always been my rock. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me, all the times you’ve saved my life and the lives of our weird little family. I can’t repay you for that but I can make sure you are loved and appreciated every day of your life from here on out, because you deserve the entire damn world for all you’ve sacrificed. All of me, is yours Jack. Always,” Mac finished, tears spilling once more. 

“Mac. You are my world,” Jack replied, a hand on Mac’s cheek. 

The minister then conducted the “I do’s” and pronounced the men husbands.. Jack pulled the younger man in for a deep passionate kiss before the minister had instructed him to do so, not able to wait another second. 

The limo door was barely shut behind them before Jack was pulling Mac’s jacket and shirt open, mumbling the name of their hotel to the driver before closing the window between them. In just a few seconds, Mac was laying on the bench seat, shirt tore open and Jack pouring wine down the pale skin of his husband’s chest down to his bellybutton as he straddled Mac’s hips with his own. Jack then seductively licked and sucked the wine from Mac’s body, leaving the blonde moaning and squirming beneath his husband at the tickling sensation. 

The two kissed all the way to their hotel, both of their shirts hanging open and untucked as they marked each other with hickies and small bites here and there. As the limo pulled up to their destination, they buttoned up enough to look presentable and stumbled up to their room after paying the driver. 

Mac fumbled with the door key as his hands shook with anticipation. Jack was plastered to his backside, kissing his husbands neck the entire time, making it even more difficult to concentrate. Soon as the door was shut behind them Jack found himself shoved into it, back against the wood and his wrists pinned on either side of his head by Mac. 

The younger man kissed along the Delta Force’s neck to his left clavicle, still exposed by the open shirt buttons near the collar. Jack gasped in shock and closed his eyes, just trying to get air in his lungs and force a coherent thought.. 

He struggled against Mac’s strength, trying to gain dominance. But Mac wasn’t having it.. not yet anyway. Although the older man is stronger, he took the hint and avoided the possibility of hurting his new husband by freeing himself of Mac’s grip. 

“Mmm.. never seen this side of you Mac, like it..” Jack mumbled into a long, sloppy kiss planted on his lips. 

Jack could feel Mac’s growing erection between their two layer of slacks and underwear, grinding against Jack’s own length. Both of them getting uncomfortable in their suddenly all-too-confining clothes. 

“Stay..” Mac growled, letting go of his husbands wrists reluctantly. Beginning with Jack’s jacket, Mac removed the clothes on the upper half of Jack’s body. Then instructing him to strip the rest of the way as he began removing his own clothes. 

Jack made quick work of the remainder of his tux. Leaving himself in just his snug, black shorts the brunette charged at his husband who was sitting on the foot of the bed; knocking Mac back onto it, Jack on top of him. 

“I get to undress you, understood,” he commanded. Stunned, Mac simply nodded in agreement, he’d planned to let Jack be the more dominate one eventually, but not yet. 

Oh well. Not that he was complaining as Jack worked off his remaining shirt and slacks, kissing the beautiful toned body beneath him. Jack mouthed at the younger agent’s cock through his underwear, teasing him as Mac’s hips instinctively raised towards him. 

“All in due time, Angus,” Jack slurred at his husband’s ear after kissing up his slender torso. Slowly, Jack kissed back down his husband’s body, worshiping him. He down each arm, paying special attention to Mac’s scarred hands before moving on...

“Can’t believe you pulled me out of that fire with your bare hands, Mac. I love you so much,” Jack mumbled against Mac’s skin, continuing his musings on the blonde agent’s body. 

“Just couldn’t think..” Mac moaned, raising his hips towards Jack’s kisses, “brain.. ooohh.. wouldn’t work, had to get you out.” 

Jack stripped Mac of his boxer shorts, honestly a little nervous to see his best friend naked for the first time. Sure he’d imagined it, but now.. my God this was really happening. However, Jack worried more about Mac seeing him naked, Jack was a confident man but what Mac thought meant more than anything to him. 

The older man stepped off the bed as he admired his naked husband. Mac’s cock was larger than expected, length exending slightly passed his bellybutton. Jack stared a little too long at the impressive size, making Mac blush

“Mac, fuuuck. You’re,” he made a small sweeping motion over Mac’s body, covering his mouth with his other hand, “you’re gorgeous.” 

“So ‘re you..” Mac slurred, smirking. “Now. Off with ‘em,” he motioned to his husband shorts. 

Jack tossed the lube from the nightstand next to Mac’s ass and stripped his shorts off. Mac couldn’t help his jaw dropping slightly, Jack was huge. He was average length but thiicckkk, the blond actually worried about how this was going to work... 

Jack smirked at his husband’s reaction, confidence strong once again. He crawled back over his husband and kissed him deeply as he ground his hips into Mac’s. 

“Ahh, Jack,” Mac moaned. 

“Keep saying my name like that and this won’t last very long,” Jack groaned in response. The brunette held the younger mans hips to the bed while he kissed down to his groin, teasing Mac. Finally, Jack licked a long stripe up Mac’s cock, tasting the precum gathered on Mac’s belly before taking him into his mouth fully, making the blonde moan his name loudly. 

God, Mac tasted so good. 

Jack used the distraction to slip a lube-slick finger down Mac’s ass, circling his hole before Mac pushed his hips back, taking Jack’s finger himself. 

“Ohh, eager are we..” the older agent ask, pulling off Mac’s cock for only long enough to form the words before taking him back in his mouth and setting a steady rhythm in sync with the intruding digit. 

Jack slowly added another finger when he felt Mac was ready, scissoring them apart between thrusts and eventually adding a third, easily working his husband open for himself. 

“Baby, ‘m ready, please,” Mac slurred, not sure wether to thrust up into his husband’s mouth or back onto his fingers. 

Everything felt so new, so erotic, neither had been with another man before but let’s just say they found ways to figure out how this worked.. and definitely did not try it at home themselves beforehand.... 

The brunette took the hint and stopped his musings on his husband’s thin frame. Getting more lube and stroking over himself a few times, he pulled himself up to hover over Mac and hooked the blond’s right leg over his waist. Jack’s cock at Mac’s entrance, he took a long moment to look into the blue eyes of his new husband before kissing him deeply as he entered the smaller man in one smooth thrust. Both men gasped in pleasure, feeling each other completely for the first time.  
Overcome with emotion, Jack held eye contact with Mac as he let him adjust to his size, waiting for Mac to give him the okay to begin moving. Mac gave a nod in confirmation,

“I love you, so much baby,” Jack whispered as he started to move in and out of the man he loved so deeply. 

“I love you too, you big sapp,” Mac managed to get out between Jack’s thrusts. 

Each man took pleasure in finding what the other liked - Jack sucking on the juncture of Mac’s neck between kisses; Mac leaving soft claw marks on his man’s strong back and shoulders, as well as sucking his own marks to Jack’s skin. But nothing could compare to the pleasure Mac felt as Jack angled his hips to hit the younger mans prostate each time. 

Mac’s thrusts up towards Jack’s hips got stronger as Jack spread up his own thrusts. The room filled with a never ending stream of mumblings of “ohh, yeah.. Mac.. ahh.. Jack please.. ohh..” as the two made love for the first time. Soon, Jack was thrusting into the EOD tech faster than Mac could keep up at this angle, his thrusts becoming more erratic as his climax creeped closer. 

The Delta force took the que and wrapped a strong hand around Mac’s length, stocking him in time with his thrusts. A mere minute or so later Mac was moaning Jack’s name as he came between them, eyes rolling back in his head slightly as his hole clenched around his husband’s cock. 

“Oh Mac, fuck,” Jack kept thrusting as he chased his own orgasm, “seein’ you like that, uhh..” he finished as he spilled into his husband and slumped over the blond’s slender frame. 

Exhausted, both men lay there panting and unable to form words. Neither of them had anticipated how incredible this night would be. Mac drew lazy patterns on Jack’s bare back as he nuzzled his nose into chestnut brown hair. 

Slowly, Jack pulled out of his husband and rolled to the side reluctantly. 

“Mac, I just..” he trailed off and closed his eyes before adding, “baby that was.. even better than I imagined.”

“Mhhm.. yeah..” was all Mac could manage before turning to his side and throwing an arm over Jack’s middle, head on his man’s shoulder after kissing his chest. Jack buried his face in Mac’s blonde hair and hugged him closer, intertwining their legs together. 

Fifteen minutes of breathy yawns and stolen kisses passed, both men smiling to themselves as they remember their day together, before...

“Oh, fuck!” Mac shot up into a sitting position, Jack’s heart immediately racing, thinking Mac was regretting what had happened..

“What! What, what’s wrong baby..?” Jack ask tentatively, scared of the answer. 

“What the actual heck are we going to tell the team? They’re our family and we didn’t tell them were married yet..” Mac worried. Especially Riley.. she was basically Jack’s daughter.. like a sister to Mac.. oh God and Bozer.. he’s been Mac’s best friend for as long as he can remember. 

“God Man, you scared the shit out of me, thought you were havin’ second thoughts on me or forgot to take your birth control or somethin,” Jack joked, trying to calm himself down

Mac cracked up, Jack losing it soon after, leaning on one another to keep from doubling over. 

“Dude we’re MARRIED. Like actual literal married. I can’t believe that,” Mac managed as he giggled some more, whipping tears away for the second time that day. “I cannot wait to start our lives together,” he continued as he and Jack laid back down, still tangled in each other. 

“They’ll find a way to forgive us,” Jack smiled into his husband’s forehead before leaning in closer before adding, “happy four year anniversary Mr. Dalton. I love you. Oh! And happy birthday” 

Mac turned his face up to kiss the man he loved, 

“Thanks. I love you too, Mr. MacGyver. Happy anniversary.” Mac replied

“Think we should keep the whole four years thing to ourselves..?” Jack questioned. 

“Yup.” 

Both men chuckled to themselves, finding comfort in using their married last names for the first time as they drifted off to sleep on their first real night as husbands.


End file.
